Phoenix
by morningglory11
Summary: When Draco and Hermione must marry after the war, the different sided to them both are seen.  my first harry potter fanfic.  rated M just so I do not get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix

Chapter 1: The Start

Walking through the doors of my school was taking a drink of water after walking through a desert. It was the most calming thing that I have ever felt. The new headmistress McGonagall asked all 6th and 7th years to stay in the dining hall after everyone else was dismissed. After this announcement the gossip started to flow through all the girls and boys at their tables. As the first through the fifth years walked out I saw the Headmistress talking to someone I had never seen before.

"Who is that up there talking to McGonagall?" I ask Harry who is talking to Ginny's ear until he hears my question. His head spins to look at the man and he turns back to me with a stunned look on his face. Now I was getting a little worried.

"That man works at the Ministry but I don't know what he does or what he is doing here but I have a feeling we are about to find out." he whispered back to me and we both turn our heads to the front of the hall to see both McGonagall and the man from the Ministry standing to talk to us.

"If everyone would please give their full attention to Mr. Robert Harvey here. He is here to talk to you about a law that was passed just this morning that will affect all of you." she announced as she face grow resigned. She took a step back and gestured for Mr. Harvey to start.

"Hello to all of you 6th and 7th years. I am here to inform you about, share with you, and answer any questions you might have about this new law. This new law was written and passed because, in this time after the war, the wizard and witch population is dropping quickly. This law, we hope, will help us get back to where our population was before the war. So this law requires you to get married before the start of the next school year." A shocked murmur ran through the hall as we took in the news that we just received. McGonagall called everyone's attention back to the front and Mr. Harvey continued. "You will all be taking a survey right now that will give us a better chance at creating a successful relationship. You will complete this parchment," he said and a scroll appeared in front of every student, "before you are allowed to leave to your dorms. I will be back tomorrow to tell you who you will be marrying. You may begin."

I pulled out my quill and ink and started. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't because I know I will have to spend the rest of my life will this person so I might as well try and get the best I can.

**Where do you see yourself in 5 years?**

_I see myself as the head healer at St. Mongos with a loving family and my best friend to help me through everything. I guess now I will have a husband and children by then as well._

**Do you want to have kids?**

_I have always thought that having kids was something to think about having with the man I am in love with and married to so I will have to let you know._

**What is your favorite color? Why?**

_My favorite color is blue because it is calm and, like the ocean, can make you feel serene. But I also like it because it can also represent a ragging water fall or a hurricane so it can be calm and deadly at the same time._

After I finished, I gave the scroll to McGonagall and went back to my dorm. I went into the room I shared with Ginny and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. When in doubt make a pro's and con's list. It is a way to show you just what to do.

MARRIDG LAW

Pro:

I don't have to go and find a husband

I might actually like who I have to marry

Gives me more opportunity to become a healer

I have to have a child

Con:

I'm only 17 years old

I might hate the person I have to marry

I might have to marry someone I don't know at all

I have to have a child

I could not think of anything else so I slip the piece of parchment into my desk. I then get on my pajamas and go down to the common room. Most people are in their rooms by now and within ten minutes everyone else was in their respective rooms. Except me. I just sat and stared at the fire all night long. Ginny was the first one out of the rooms. She gives me a questioning look but knows better than to ask her question. I just could not have gone to sleep. I had this horrible feeling I was going to have to marry someone I do not love of that does not love me. I do not know if I will be able to get through this. I shower and feel a little bit better for it. I slip on my robes and go down into the Grate Hall. I eat without knowing what I am eating and I sit in silence as everyone else talks about what is going to be happening right after we eat. After the others leave the hall everyone turns to look to the front of the room.

"Okay I will start will the person will the highest score on their N.E.W.T.S so that is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be with," he held for a moment just to torture me some more, "Mr. Draco Malfoy." there were gasps from both my and his table as most people thought this was a joke. I could feel the tears brim up and I held them as well as I could and I calmly stood up and walked out of the hall. I let the tears spill only after I passed the threshold of the hall. I could tell someone was walking behind me and I know it was Malfoy. I went out the front doors and sat on the top step and pressed my forehead to my knees. When he sat down next to me, I turned my face away from him. I did not want this boy, no, this man that was to be my...husband...to see me cry over him.

"I think, under this law, we should call a truce. I also think we should call each other by our first names. I also promise to never intentionally hurt you, in any way, mentally or physically. I hope that we can grow to respect each other because I do not want to bring a child into a home with no respect." he ended this in a wiper. I slowly turn to look at him and see the look of concern on his face.

"Why?" I blurt out. "Why are you saying all of this? Why are you being so nice to me when you just found out you have to marry a mud blood and taint your family's perfect pure blood?"

"My mother and father had an arranged marriage and I don't want anyone to have to go through what my father put my mother through. Not even you should have to go through some of the things she did." He answered. "We should get back inside. McGonagall said to stay after all names were called because she had an announcement to make."

He stood and extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped me stand. Just as I was about to take my hand from his, Mal- no Draco wrapped my arm to his and walked me back into the school we walked silently back to the hall and everything looks different when we come in. the house tables have been shortened and each couple had one two seat table to share. There was one left and it was close to the head table and to a window. Draco lead me to it and sate opposite me to wait for the headmistress's announcement was.

"My announcement is that you have the rest of the week off of classes to get settled with the news you have all just received. You will also have a new class on your schedule that is called LLL or Living Life inside the Laws. We hope that this class will help you all make the transition into this new stage in your life. Some of you might be wondering what your new living arrangements will be like. Tonight will be your last night in your dorms. Tomorrow each couple will move into a flat with one common room, one kitchenette, at least one bathroom, and at least one bedroom. Part of the law is that all couples must sleep in the same bed 6 nights of the week. You will also be expected to be pregnant or trying to get pregnant within one year of you wedding day. To all 6th years, you have been matched in such a way that you are either with another 6th year or you are with a 7th year. For those of you 7th years with matches out of school," she said and I looked around to see a few tables with only one girl siting at it, one being Katie Bell, "your matches will be here tomorrow morning to move into one of the flats here. One last thing before you may come and see you room assignments, is that you must, how do I put this, hum, consummate you marriage no less than 24 hours after you are legally married." A scroll appears next to her and I am too stunned to get up so Draco gets up and walks over to the list and comes right back to sit down.

"I will come and get you from the Gryffindor common room tomorrow morning an hour after breakfast and we can then go find our flat. Is that okay with you?" He asks in an even tone. I nod my head as I stand and walk out of the Great Hall. As I walk, I think about what to do. I then remember that I cannot do anything without breaking a law. It's not like I have not done it before but this one is a direct law that there is no loophole through. I start my packing and give up about half an hour after I started. With the loud slam of the door I realize that Ginny just walked into our room.

"What did Malfoy say to you that made you come back into the Grate Hall?" she asked quietly.

"He told me that he didn't want to bring a child into a world where his or her parents can't even respect each other and that he hopes that we can at least learn to respect each other for a child's sack." I answer and know that I think about it I think it is one of the most intelligent things to ever have been said by either of us.

"I didn't see your new seat. Who were you matched with Ginny?" I said feeling bad for not asking sooner. A light blush washes over her checks as she looks at her hands siting in her lap.

"I got matched with Harry. I am so happy too because I don't know what I would have done if I was put with someone else. I always knew, and I think he did too, that deep down we were always meant to be together. Harry and I have been talking about it for quite some time and we were going to make it official soon any way but we always planned to get marred over winter break this year. Please tell me that you will be my maid of honor in the wedding." she babbled.

I laugh lightly and reply, "Of course I will! Harry is one of my two best guy friends and you are my best girl friend. I wouldn't have it any other way."

~*(magic4ever)*~

I don't remember falling asleep last night because one minute I was talking to Ginny and the next I was waking up to an annoying buzzing in my ear. Since I don't have classes today, or the rest of the week for that matter, I through on a pair of jeans, a white flower tank top, a bright blue cardigin, and convers the same color as my cardigin. I walk into the bathroom and put on some mascara and pink lip gloss as well as a concealment charm under my eyers. Last night was the first night in almost 5 months that I have slept more than 2 hours. I felt more refreshed but, under the concealment charm, I looked half dead. In silence I walk down to the Grate Hall. My body starts to walk over to the Gryffindor table and I have to remind myself to walk to my new table. Our new table. Draco is already in his seat when I get there. An emptied bowl sits in front of him as well as a half-finished pumpkin juice and the Daily Profit. As I pull my chair away from the table he looks up from whatever he was reading.

A small smile sits on his face as he says, "I'm done with all of the things I would like to read from here. Would you like to read any of it?"

"If there is anything about this new law in there I would like to read it but that's all. Thanks." I reply as he paces me the front page. I absent mindedness drank the cappuccino that had appeared on our table and eat my strawberry as I read.

_The New Law_

_As of yesterday the Ministry of Magic has passed a marriage law. All 6th__and 7th__years that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been matched into pairs after answering 20 compatibility questions. Specifics are not yet known about the impact this new law will have on the__students of the school. When asked his opinion of this new law the Minister said, "I think this law will be beneficial in increasing our population as well as breaking down the barriers between the houses. In fact,__Slytherin__poster boy Draco Malfoy has been matched with a muggle born witch. We here at__the ministry are just trying to create a better world for the next generation"._

"Wow, you made the front page of the Daily Profit! That is impressive." I teas.

"Well so have you. Go ahead and read Reeta Skeeter's article right below that one you just read." he shot back.

I quickly move my eyes further down the page and begin to read.

_Mrs. Malfoy_

_The Minister himself said that Draco Malfoy is to be married to a muggle-born witch. According to my sources within the ministry and within Hogwarts, the muggle-born witch in non-other that Miss Hermione Granger. Yes it's true. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess are going to be getting married. Neither Mr. Malfoy nor Ms. Granger have been able to make a comment but when they are I will be the one to tell you what they have to say._

Who told? So help me God it I find out who told her I with kill them. I could almost feel the steam coming out my ears. How to deal with this. We could give her the interview she so desperately wants but then she will be able to twist our words. Maybe we could do an interview with one of the writers she competes with... but that will just make her made and we don't need that right now. But if we do an interview with her and a few other reporters she might be less likely to try and twist words. I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud until Draco says, "I think that is a very good idea. We could have this meeting at the manor or maybe even hear in our new flat?"

"I think the flat would be the best. They could see that we have our own space but that we can also compromise enough to live in the same space as well. We would also both be somewhere that we are comfortable which I think would be a good thing." I add.

"It's settled then we will have Rita Skeeter an a few other reporters to our flat within Hogwarts next Saturday at midday," he said with a questioning look in his eyes and I nod in agreement, "and we will let them all hear our story."

I think this plan will work well. We both finish our breakfast in silence. I read a few other articles from the paper and Draco just looks out the window onto the grounds. As the noise starts to die down around us, I look up from the paper when I hear a large owl cry as it swoops down towards Draco. As the owl gets closer Draco stands and the owl comes to perch on his four arm. He removes the letter and package from the owl's leg, gives it a treat and sends it back the way it had come just moments before.

"What is that?" I ask as I look at the small square black box sitting on the table between Draco and myself. I look back up at Draco from the package and a see a look of shock in his eyes. The letter is sitting before him and I quickly take it from his hands to see what has him so stunned.

_My dearests Draco,_

_This new law has been shocking to us all. I know this will be hard for you to hear but I think Hermione Granger will be good for you. You need someone that will not take your crap and who is smart but also someone to help you find balance and someone who will show you how to become a better person. If anyone can do it, she will be the one. Your father is in a state of shock but he will soon see that this is for the better._

_You may not be able to see this now but sometimes it takes something you did not know you needed to show you how much you are missing. On a lighter note I would like to have both you and Hermione to the manor for dinner on Friday night. Look presentable please._

_Lastly with this letter I have sent the ring that your grandmother left to you. I thought it acceptable considering it is gold as well as silver and has both emeralds and garnets on it. I hope that Hermione likes it as much as you do._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

_P.S. We will not be having drinks in the main sitting room but in the living room._

"So dinner with your parents on Friday." I say when I finish reading the letter. Draco just nods his head in affirmation.

"So in the box is the ring-" I start to say.

"Yep. That's what is in the box. Would you like to see it?" he asks and before I could give my answer he was pulling the top off of the box and sliding the ring box out from inside the other. He gently pulled the top open and I looked down at the most beautiful ring I think I have ever seen in my life. There are three stones. The one in the middle is a 1 karat diamond and the one on the left is emerald and the right is garnet. The band is thicker than on many rings but I liked that it felt sturdier. I don't like the solitaires that some people have. They seem unpractical to wear every day. This is the ring I would have picked for myself and, can you imagine, Draco Malfoy is the person giving it to me.

"Do you like it? If you don't I can get you a different one. Or we can each just wear a simple white gold band instead. If you do like it you don't have to start wearing it now, but I would like you to at least try it on so I know it I need to have it sized." he said in a continuous stream of almost nervous babel. I just continue to stare at the ring in amazement.

"No, no. I like the ring. Actually I love the ring. Can I really try it on?" I ask in almost a reverent tone of voice. He just smirks and nods. With a quick movement of my hand I pull the ring from where it was nestled in the velvet and slip it on the ring finger of my left hand. With my hand held out in front myself, I moved my hand this way and that and the ring sparkles in the golden morning light that streams through the window from my left.

"Well it fits," I say to Draco, "and I love it. I don't want something different. I want this one. But I want you to keep it until the wedding, if that's okay with you?"

"That is just fine. Okay how about we go to our commune rooms right now and I will come to get you in an hour." I just nod. With an almost palpable pain in my heart I slip the ring of and put it back in its box all the while I start to stand. I walk out of the great hall and up to the Gryffindor common room. When I reach my room I quickly pack the only things left in my room that I needed to bring with me. When I carry my trunk downstairs, the common room is silent. I look around at the place I had called home for so many years. The best and worst times of my life where spent in this very room -with my friends. And now a new chapter of my life has begun. A new chapter that I am not particularly sure I am ready for. This chapter is shared with someone who, up until a few days ago, I thought was a reincarnation of the devil. But the scariest part of this whole thing is not leaving a place of comfort or even the person I will be sharing the rest of my life with but the fact that I am okay with the fact that I feel ready to move on with my life. At exactly one hour after leaving breakfast, I open the door to the hall way to go and meat Draco.

He is outside the door when I come out and we start to walk. With our trunks floating behind use, we walked up to the 7th floor of the main tower. As we walk down the hall we see numbers appear next to doors. The doors looked too close together to have a whole flat behind them, but I figured the doors were charmed to be closer together than is supposed to be. We walked until we stood in front of room number 11.

"We have to come up will a pass word. We should make shore we can both remember it. I have no ideas. Do you have an idea?" Draco asked me.

"How about Phoenix because we have to rise out of the ashes of the past to move forwards. Is that okay? Will you be able to remember that one?" I ask in a nerves quiver.

Draco smiles a small smile and nods his head. He gives the pass word to the door after he turns away from me. After a few seconds the door swings open and we step through the entry way.


	2. important info

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

I need a beta! I have quiet a few chapters written but I need a beta before I can post them. I know I have gramre and spelling errors all over my stuff and if I have a beta all of my stories will be much more enjoyable for everyone to read. If you want to beta one of my stories that is awesome and if you want more than one that is awesome too but the first person to PM me gets the story. If you help me I will post more often. I also need people to bounce ideas off of and help me to know what the readers want so please PM me or send me a review with any ideas you may have! Thanks for all your help and support. I will have chapters posted A.S.A.P.

~morningglory11


End file.
